


A New Familiar Song

by MorningSunshine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: !!!, Anal sex!, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, and also so many feelings, blow jobs!, hand jobs!, m/f/m, sex times are coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningSunshine/pseuds/MorningSunshine
Summary: When Sidney's Geno wants to bring his girlfriend from another country to move in with him, Sid can't find it in himself to say no. And so Sidney's Geno becomes Sidney and Anna's Geno and Sidney becomes Sid to a whole new person and Anna dates two gorgeous hockey players and eats a lot of cake. Together, they compose their own new, familiar song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ha HA ha here's some more writing! If anyone wants to talk with me about Sid/Anna/Geno I would love it a lot. Also, you can say hi at http://halohalohalosong.tumblr.com .

Sid can tell something’s up as soon as he walks into the house and hears someone clanking around in the kitchen, which is not unusual, but to the smell of something cooking, which is. Sid raises his eyebrows when he sees Geno, who is biting his tongue between his teeth as he leans over a large bowl, mixing something with his hands.

“Sid!” Geno says when he sees him there, looking on. “Welcome home!”

Geno never welcomes Sid home, especially if he’s gotten a text from Sid saying he’ll be home at 7:30. Sid sits down at on one of the kitchen stools and says, “What’re you doing?”

“I’m make dinner.” Geno smiles, but he looks a little nervous too, which Sid can recognize by the tightness around his eyes and the shallowness of his smile. Sid knows Geno. Geno doesn’t invite Sid over and then say welcome home and then cook dinner for just the two of them. Geno produces a wine glass and pours Sid an expensive glass. Then Sid does have to laugh.

“Ok,” he says. “Are you going back to Russian next week and forgot to tell me or something?”

Geno stills, and then turns to stir what looks like ground round with vegetables on the stove. “No, but I’m want to talk,” he says.

Sid feels his stomach sink. He knows what he and Geno have isn’t perfect, but he’s figured that nothing’s perfect, and that despite the traveling and press and separate houses and different countries that their thing could survive on affection alone—and Sid does have a lot of that for Geno. They’ve never been exclusive, so Sid never fooled himself that it could go on forever, but still. Maybe a part of him had hoped they could at least longer than a few years.

“No, is OK. I can make dinner for beautiful man? For pleasure?” Geno asks him, and Sid blushes, which makes Geno smile because he knew Sid would blush, and that swooping affection comes back, and so Sid’s stomach falls again. They don’t say much as Geno finishes dinner and Sid finishes his wine. Sid tells Geno it's delicious, because he has done a really god job. It makes Sid more nervous, but he hopes the wine is helping.

“Sid,” Geno says, when they’re almost done, and Sid tips his second glass of wine into his mouth, swallowing the rest of it in one go. Geno winces out a smile and then reaches for Sid’s hand. Sid tries to smile back. “Sid, you know Anna?”

Sid blinks for a moment. He does know Anna. He knows of her, from the way Geno has shown pictures, occasionally mentions her in passing. She’s a part of the non-exclusive deal they have going on, but Sid’s pretty sure she’s in Russia and just sees Geno during their summer breaks.

“She come…she want to come to America. For me, and for…Russia not work out. And Sid--I like Anna. I love you, but. I like Anna. And I’m think, if you say yes, she come to Pittsburgh and we…together. Sid. But only if you say OK.”

And now Sid knows. Geno wants a girlfriend. And as he looks at Geno, with the worry lines around his eyes and his hand still places over Sid’s own, he’s not stupid enough to ignore that Geno still wants him, too. But on the side. It’s perfect, really. With Anna, Geno can build the life he would sometimes talk with Sid about and Sid can still be around. He should probably say no. But the truth is he can’t—he is such a sucker for Geno. He loves Geno, and Geno loves him too, just not in the way Sid loves him back.

 _That’s shit_ , Sid thinks to himself, suddenly nostalgic for the small of the kitchen and the quiet energy of just the two of them, _that two people can say the same thing but mean_ _something so different_. So, yeah, he should probably say no—but again, he is a such a sucker for Geno.

 _Change is shit, too_ , Sid thinks, and he is completely aware he is brining this newness down upon his own head when he says, “Yeah, ok.”

Geno squeezes his hand, and Sid can almost forgive himself for the sweet, tentative way Geno smiles.

 

 

Geno spends money to get his house cleaned. Then he spends the week before Anna’s plane arrives in Pittsburgh cleaning it himself. Every time Sid comes over, something else is different which Sid is only able to notice because of the amount of time he spends at Geno’s rather than his own house. Side piece, he reminds himself as Geno dusts a pretty, but also useless looking wooden table and then arranges some decorative steel penguin figures on it He’s at Geno’s the night before Anna arruves, and he had honestly forgotten about it until Geno reminds him, while his hand rubs gently up and down his arm.

“Oh yeah,” Sid says, “Tomorrow is Tuesday, isn’t it?”

Sid gets that feeling in his stomach again, even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“You not staying?” Geno looks confused when Sid gets up.

“Nah, I gotta go home. I’ll come by tomorrow, though.”

Geno’s brow furrows but he opens the door for Sid. It’s only 8 when Sid looks at the time on his car dashboard. Geno is still standing on the doorstep, his hands shoved in the pockets of his ridiculously distressed jeans, as though he is watching Sid to make sure he gets down the driveway in one piece. Sid finds himself dialing Taylor’s number as he heads for home.

“Bro. What’s up?” Taylor greets him, and Sid can hear people’s voices in the background.

“Oh sorry, are you out?” Sid asks. “Wait, it’s a Tuesday night. Are you out? Do you need to be studying?”

“Oh my god.” Taylor laughs at him, “There’s just some people in my room. Hang on.”

There’s some rustling around and Sid can hear someone in the background make a noise and then Taylor’s yelling loudly in his ear, “It’s my brother, you NASTY, oh my god settle down and MOVE,” and then she huffs. “Ok. Here. What’s up?”

Sid suddenly feels bad for calling. “I should let you go, sorry,” he says, “I just wanted to say hi, I guess. How are you?”

Taylor doesn’t ask him any questions about his personal life, which is unusual, but Sid is grateful for it. He hears about Taylor’s favorite classes, the scrambled eggs in the dining hall that have a plastic taste to them, the changing weather, the cute girl in her politics class that ended in tragedy when Taylor met her boyfriend, who looked like “a real god on wheels” which leads them into a heated discussion about what it could possibly mean to be ‘”a real god on wheels” and that it’s definitely not a phrase, and how Taylor would know and Sid wouldn’t (because he is old and irrelevant), and how Sid isn’t that old, and how maybe Sid isn’t their dad’s age but he doesn’t know what he’s talking about because he had never even been to college with the young hip people. Taylor is chirping him about the cheapness of Sid’s "you wound me, little sister" noises when he pulls into his driveway.

Taylor breaks mid sentence and says, “Oh hey. Before you go in.”

Sid blinks. “How did you know I was home?” He asks.

Taylor snorts. “I heard the car stop, stupid.” She says like that’s a totally normal thing to be tuned in to.

“I hope I never play you on the ice,” Sid says ,and actually kind of means it. Years ago, playing together ended in sibling riverly that was mostly descrutive and hurt feelings, but now Sid thinks she might beat him for real. “That is a skill no goalie should have.”

“Wait, listen.” Taylor says, before Sid can get started on more praise and or chirping. Sid stops, because Taylor sounds serious now.

“What’s up?”

“Um….I just parked? I’m going in my house? We play the rangers tomorrow,” he adds, “Which is probably not the best because our defense has really been lacking, and not like I’ve had time to watch extra tapes or anything but from what I’ve heard they are really kicking ass with their first and third lines—“

“ Sid,” Taylor says again, “I’m serious. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sid says, confused. “I just…wanted to call.”

“On a Tuesday night? We haven’t talked in weeks.”

“Oh, Taylor, shit. I’m so sorry.”

She’s right, of course. They’ve only been texting sporatically for the last few weeks. He hasn’t been a very good big brother. He really should check in with her more. Sid feels awful, and cold, and wishes Geno was there so he could tell him about his guilt and then Geno would chirp him a little or give him more wine or kiss him warm again. “Sorry. I’ve just been busy. But everything’s fine, I promise.”

“Sid. You called me before a game.” Shit. Sid totally forgot about the superstition, which means he’s busted, and also probably that Taylor is really right and something is really wrong.

“I think…” Sid rubs at his forehead. “Geno’s dumping me.”

“Wow,” Taylor says, “That’s the shit. When did that happen?”

“Well, it hasn’t happened yet. It’s just going to.”

“Like, you can feel the talk coming? Has he been looking at you and then Adele starts softly playing in the background? He’s moping around? Avoiding you? God you guys are together like all the time that’s kid of hard to imagine, honestly—“

“No.” Sid cuts her off. “But it’s coming.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Taylor sys, “Explain.”

Sid sighs and explains to Taylor, and it actually feels kind of good to get it out there. Because he’s a little rattled up about it, and there’s not a lot of people who know about him and Geno (and even fewer people who he could talk to that would give him minimal shit about it), he tells Taylor everything, starting at the fateful dinner and ending with the current night.

“Ok…” Taylor says after he’s finished, “that doesn’t necessarily sound like he’s dumping you to me.”

“Um, did you just listen to a thing I said?” Sid knows he sounds snappy, but he’s upset.

“Yeah, I listened to you. It sounds like you might have a poly relationship, or an open relationship. A polyamorous relationship is when—"

“I know what a polyamory is Taylor.” Sid pauses. “We’ve always been open. Just…he’s never wanted to, you know, like, bring anyone home for me to meet. Definitely never flew anybody in from Russia before.”

“Have you met this person?”

“No,” Sid sighs.

“So he just…told you this person was coming?”

“Anna,” Sid correct, “and no. He told me. I mean he asked me if it was OK.”

Taylor’s silent for another minute and then she says, “Talk to Geno, Sid. I don’t think the big scary breakup that you supposesdly think is coming is happening. I think you just need to talk to him.” When Sid doesn’t say anything, she adds, “Geno’s crazy about you, Sid. I mean, really crazy about you. I’ve been in the same room as you two. It’s a little weird, to be honest. He looks at you all funny and constantly tells whoever will listen how great you are. Which oyu do not need to hear any more of, to be hoesnt.” Sid suddenly feels worse, because he thought he saw that too. But apparently he had been wrong, or misread something really fundamental.

“Ok , thanks,” he says, and Taylor hears the shortness of his tone and sighs.

“Don’t be stubborn,” she says.

“Ok.”

“Don’t be a butthead.”

“Ok.”

“Don’t be a fuck—“

“OK. I have to go, now. Jeez.”

“Sure. Call back anytime. Call back on the weekend, like a normal person. We’ll talk more about that defense.”

“Thanks, Taylor,” Sid says, and he really means it. “I love you.”

Taylor hangs up on him instead of answering and then immediately texts, _sorry bad connection hate you too_. And then, _JK. Love you. Don’t fuck up your life too much before the holidays I want a fun Christmas with G and lots of cookies._ She follows it with _:))))))_ , which is something Geno taught her. Sid sighs, and goes inside to feel sorry for himself. Maybe he should watch that tape. At least then he would be doing something useful while he moped.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of Anna’s arrival, Sid decides he should clean his own house, in case Anna wants to come over for some reason. Then he feels silly. She’s staying with Geno. Then he drinks some Gatorade and feels bad about it, because he drank the yellow kind, which is his favorite, the kind usually reserves for game days. He has coffee with Flower in the morning, who asks him if there’s trouble in paradise, and then orders him a double mocha with peppermint whipped cream when Sid just laughs nervously. Flower tries to talk with him about it, but Sid knows he has to meet Geno and Anna soon, so he deflects by asking for pictures of Estelle and then excusing himself for fear of being late.

Sid pulls up to Geno’s full of nerves, and wonders what the protocol is. Should he wait for Geno to come and get him? He deliberates for a moment, and then decides that doesn’t make sense. He always just lets himself in. But what if the front door is locked?

When Sid walks in (the door in unlocked, as always), he sees Geno first, who looks tired but happy. Anna, in person, is beautiful. She has long brown hair that’s thrown over one shoulder, a sharp jaw line that could put Tanger to shame, a petite nose and small curved lips.  

“Sid,” She says when she sees him walk in, “Hello.” Her English is measured and clear, though her accent is thicker than Geno's.

“Privet, Anna,” He responds, and Geno smiles widely at them both.

“Sid, Anna, so glad you both here,” He says and jumps up. “Sid, Sit, I make lunch.” They’re all pretty silent while Geno puts lunch out, except for Geno asking Sid how it was meeting with Flower and then recounting the story to Anna in Russian. Anna seems tired, resting her head in her hands, but her smile is kind and her eyes are sharp and she asks some questions, one of which Sid guesses is which position Flower plays, because Geno mimes his answer and Anna laughs. Her laugh is deep and sweet, and Sid wonders if it would be brighter if she weren’t so clearly exhausted.

After lunch, Sid watches Anna drink her coffee from across the island.

“So what’re you two up to after this?” Sid asks.

Geno looks confused for a moment, and then repeats something to Anna. Anna pauses drinking mid sip, the porcelain of the cup still resting on her lips, and then narrows her eyes. She looks dangerous, and Sid is grateful she’s pointing that glare directly at Geno.

She sets her coffee down, and then says, slowly, “Evgeni.”

Geno winces, and Sid watches with wide eyes and Anna says something to him. Geno bows his head, and then puts his head in his hands.

“I fuck up," he says in English. Anna taps the counter, and Geno repeats it in Russian. Anna laughs and then looks at Sid, pointing empathetically at Geno.

“Yes,” she says, and then gives Geno a short command.

“Ok, I explain,” Geno says. “I not…explain well. I’m like Anna,” Geno points to Anna across he island, like Sid is the one having a hard time understanding. “But I’m love Sid.” He points at Sid. “You my boyfriend,” Geno looks sad, and then says, “or whatever you want to call. I’m like to call boyfriend. You most special person, Sid. But we never single, you know? We always, with other people. So I’m think…maybe one other person, you know? And I know Anna. And she want to come to America, she remind me of home, and I know Anna and I know Sid, and I think…might be good. Altogether.” He makes a triangle with his fingers, pointing at the three of them. “But only if Sid want. If not, is fine. I just hook up with other people, date Sid. Anna still live in America, just not here. She live with Sasha, is no problem. Sid do same, you know?” Geno sighs like he is very tired. It’s a lot to process.

“You…love me?” Sid asks.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Anna throws her hands up in the air, bursting something out in rapid Russian. Geno reaches across and covers Sid’s hands with his own.

“What did she say?”

“She say…I’m most idiot, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Geno leans in even closer to Sid’s space and then says, “Sid, I’m so sorry. I love you. I thought you know.”

He pauses, leaning back again. “Sid…do you love me?”

“Yes.” Sid says, and it’s such a relief to say it. “I love you Geno. I love you a lot. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Sid can feel himself smiling widely. “I just thought…I thought maybe it was more casual for you, or not long term, and then when you said wanted to bring someone in from Russia, I thought maybe you didn’t feel the same way about me, or maybe I just didn’t know….”

“Sid,” Geno’s eyes are a little watery. “Sid, Sid, Sid...I’m love,” Geno then goes on to wax poetic about Sid, which Sid just basks in, until it occurs to him it might be a little rude with Anna right there. When he looks he sees Anna standing over the sink, eating what looks like cake out of a Tupperware container she found in Geno’s fridge. She swallows a big forkful when she sees Sid looking at her, and then says something. She’s speaking in Russian, but Sid wonders if it’s meant for him, as she’s looking right at him.

“Wait, what did she say?” Sid asks, not breaking eye contact with Anna.

“She says sorry for staying. She left but then I was talking a lot and she got hungry and found cake in fridge.”

Sid laughs. “Ok. That makes sense.”

Anna smiles at him and walks over, still eating cake. She throws the rest of her coffee back, which must be cold by now.

"I’m want,” She says in slow English, “Here.” She looks at Sid with eyes that are bright and sharp, even though they are so clearly clouded with exhaustion. They’re a beautiful color—are they hazel? Blue? Sid’s not quiet sure. “With Zhenya. And you.” She finishes, and Sid smiles.

“I think I’d like that too,” He tells her, and then he says to Geno, “I think this could be really good.”

 

The thing is, Sid isn’t really sure where to start. He already has a relationship with Geno—one based on not just affection, but love. The thought makes him smile whenever he thinks about it, and when he meets up with Flower later that week for more coffee, Flower just smiles at him.

When Sid laughs and asks, “What?” Flower just shakes his head and smiles.

“You look good, Croz,” He says, and then proceeds to chirp Sid mercilessly about practice for the next half hour, paying special attention to the fact that Sid hadn’t netted a single goal.

So, Sid has his relationship with Geno worked out. He knows their dynamic, is comfortable with him in bed, knows his quirks and oddities. He loves Geno, but—he also knows Geno. Anna, not so much. It’s still a little odd to come into Geno’s house and feel her presence there, but it’s not unpleasant. Geno’s house is big--too big for one man and an occasional boyfriend or one night stand that sleeps over. With Anna there, the house feels comfortable and full, and when Sid lets himself in that afternoon, he can hear humming coming from the kitchen.

He feels good. The chill has set into Pittsburgh, and though the snow hasn’t started, the air is definitely charged. It’s Sid’s favorite kind of weather. But most importantly, they’re playing well—not great, but well—enough to let the worry ease off of Sid’s back enough to have coffee without feeling too guilty. When he wanders into the kitchen, he sees Anna standing with the fridge door open, singing lowly to herself and rifling through the shelves.

“Hey Anna,” He greets, so as not to startle her, but she whips around anyway, and then smiles.

“Sidney,” She replies in her accented English, and then resumes her job. For a moment, Sid feels uncomfortable, not sure what to do. Then he remembers that this is his house, too, technically. He should just do what he normally would—and what he would normally do is make tea and wait for Geno to come home. They work in silence, and Sid lets himself be lulled by it—the companionability, the sounds of the kitchen, the familiarity of Geno’s home. It’s a little cold in the house, which Sid likes, but Anna is wearing a heavy sweater and boots so Sid goes over to the fridge where the thermostat is and turns it up. Anna must realize what he’s doing because her eyes light up and she smiles. She says something to him in Russian, and Sid smiles back, unsure of what she said, but wondering if it might have been a thank you.

When the tea is finished, Sid sits down on one of the living room couches. Anna comes in after him, depositing an armful of Tupperware in front of him. She grins at him, a little mischievously, and then saunters off to the kitchen again, returning with two forks. She pries open a Tupperware container, and takes a big bite out of whatever’s inside of it. She groans, and then hands it and another fork to Sid. Sid’s a little confused, until he sees what it is, and then he can’t help his smile.

“I really can’t,” He tells her, I’m not…I’m on a diet. No cake.” He points to his stomach, hoping the message gets across. Anna’s brow furrows, and then she narrows her eyes and looks at him for a long moment.

“Maybe….maybe it won’t hurt. Holiday season, right?” Sid says, just to break the look she’s giving him. He takes a bite and can’t help but groan as well. “Wow…that’s really good. I don’t know where Geno gets his desserts, but…they are always so good. Damn.” He takes another big bite, and then blushes when he sees Anna still looking at him.

“Sorry,” He says, “ Here” He goes to hand the container back, but she shakes her head, gesturing at the Tupperware in front of them. She raises her eyebrows up and down in an exaggerated way and then takes another container for herself, and Sid laughs.

“Got it.” He says, “Enjoy yourself.” He raises his fork to her, and she does the same, and they eat their cakes in silence. Sid gets up to get some cups for tea, since Geno isn’t home yet, and Anna mummers a thank you when he pours her a cup, though she immediately wrinkles her nose after she tries it.

“Evgeni.” She says darkly, and Sid laughs again.

“Yeah, it’s kind of sweet. That’s how he takes it. Sorry. Um. Do you want something else to drink?” He mimes at her, and she shakes her head, then gestures to the last unopened container in front of them.

“Oh, you go ahead.” Sid gestures at her. “I’m not…I shouldn’t, really.”

Anna just rolls her eyes at him this time, and says, “ _Shouldn’t.”_

Sid blinks, surprised she picked up the contraction, and also pretty sure she’s giving him shit.

“I really shouldn’t though,” He says in a small voice.

“Share,” she tells him.

“Hey, that’s really good,” Sid says. “I’m trying to…learn a little Russian, myself. But I’m not very good.” He blushes, and she hands the open container to him, which has a small piece of cheesecake in it. That’s just unfair.. He can’t resist cheesecake. He hands it back to her and they spend some time like that, drinking tea and swapping the container back and forth. They also talk. It’s not really talking, Sid knows, but he starts by saying something random in English and then Anna will say something back to him in Russian.

The sound of her voice is soothing, measured and a little low. She speaks slowly, or in a way that sounds slow to him, and gently, the tone of her voice always even. She sounds nothing like the woman that went after Geno that day in the kitchen when they first met.

Geno comes home to find them like that.

“Sid!” he says, obviously pleased to find him there. “Anya,” he greets, “Здравствуйте."

“Здравствуйте,” She repeats, then leans back on her hands to look up at Geno.

“Sid, you make tea?” he says, his cheeks pinking in delight.

“Well I did, but then you were late. We kinda drank it.”

Anna says something to him in Russian and Geno rolls his eyes.

“She say too sweet, could kill someone.” Geno sits down on the couch and throws and arm over Sid, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sid tenses up, Anna’s just looking at them. He’s not sure what’s allowed and what’s not. They’re technically all dating each other, but really it’s like Geno’s dating Anna and then also dating Sid. Or dating Sid and then also dating Anna, because he says he loves Sid but likes Anna…this is all so confusing.

“Sid…OK?” Geno asks, and Sid nods.

“Sid.” Geno says again. “Sid, look at me.” Geno’s long fingers press into Sid’s jaw to lift up his head, but instead of looking at Geno, Sid finds his gaze on Anna, who is sitting up and leaning forward. She’s looking at the both of them with a sweet gaze and a reassuring smile, entirely focused.

“I just…” Sid starts. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know. You want to kiss me? But also kiss Anna? Which is fine,” He hastens to add, “You should kiss Anna. But then…do you want me to kiss Anna? Does Anna want to kiss me? I don’t know what’s happening, here exactly.”

“Good, Sid, Ok. Is Ok, because neither do we. We only just figure out we going to do, you know? We figure out now.”

Geno then does a very odd thing where he manhandles Sid off the couch by lifting him up under the armpits and then settling him on the floor before threading their fingers together. Anna is still leaning forward, watching him with her attentive eyes. “I, um, Ok,” Sid says. “What is it…with you guys and staring at me?”

Geno laughs and Anna smiles reflexively.

“Sorry,” he swallows. “Can you translate for Anna? I don’t want her to feel left out. I remember, when you came to America, you had a hard time, it sucked to only be able to really talk to Gonch. I don’t want her to feel that way.” Geno nods and speaks to Anna, and when’s he’s done, Anna’s eyes soften.

“Sid,” she says, and puts a hand on his knee, warm. She’s not blushing, but there’s a little color in her cheeks.

“You have beautiful skin,” Sid says without thinking, and then whips around to Geno. “Don’t translate that! I wasn’t thinking clearly,” He snaps, while Geno talks over him

"Stop! I meant—she was blushing—or something—Geno stop—" Sid is trying to reach at Geno’s mouth, and Geno is twisting away from him, his Russian getting more rapid and louder in volume. When Geno’s done translating Sid’s creeper message, Sid is breathing heavily, pouting, and Geno is holding Sid’s hands away from his body, and Anna is laughing at them.

“I’m sorry,” Sid says, looking at her. She shakes her head at him, and Sid says, “You’re not going to translate that bit, huh? That doesn’t seem fair.”

“She understand,” Geno says, “She understand some English.”

“Oh,” Sid didn’t know that. He doesn’t know anything about Anna, not really. “I think that’s…the problem.” He says, and Geno lets go of his hands, sobering. “I know you. I don’t really know Anna. And if we’re gonna do this…all of us together, not just—he gestures and himself and Geno, and then Geno and Anna—“I’d like to get to know Anna too.”

Geno nods, and listens, and at the end of their conversation, with Geno acting as translator, they’ve established that both Sid and Anna would like to get to know each other better. They’ve also figured out that Anna doesn’t want to step on the relationship he’s already built with Geno and has other plans for if it doesn’t work out quite the way they are thinking it might. She’s planning to learn English now that she’s here in America until she finds a steadier job (or any steady job), though for the time she’s just invested in getting settled in a foreign country. They decide that Geno’s ugly ass statues are going to stay put even though one person in the relationship hates them (Sid) and the other thinks they’re simply unnecessary (Anna). They talk about the summer Anna met Geno in Russia, and how they had kept in contact ever since. Sid learns that Anna had always liked Geno, and Geno always liked Anna, and when Anna had expressed that she felt the need to move to America, Geno said he would talk to Sid.

“Also, we talk, and think you stay here. With us.”

“Oh,” Sid says, “Really?”

“Yes,” Geno says and smiles. “Best if we together. You know? Spend time together. Build home.”

Sid feels warm. He’s a home person. That’s what he loves to do--in the locker room, for the team, with family--and now, with Geno and Anna.

“That sounds really nice,” Sid admits, and then blurts, “Oh my god, what about sex?” Geno gets derailed laughing at him and making very rude hand gestures, sticking his tongue out in that smug asshole way that makes Sid love him a little more, while Sid is just caught burying his head in his hands. Anna buts in and says something in Russian, though she looks between Geno and Sid as she says it. Geno stills.

“We talk, you know, and what Anna is comfortable with is…we have sex," he points to himself and Anna.

“Of course. That makes sense.” Sid nods. It does make sense to him. They had their own relationship before. He’s Geno’s boyfriend and Anna is Geno’s girlfriend and he and Anna are friends. They are friends that share the same boyfriend and living space. Fuck. Sid hopes this works out.

“No, Sid.” Geno is frowning. “We want you, too.”

“You both want…me?” Sid feels a little dazed. It wasn’t that many years ago he was that awkward teen with frosted tips, and before Geno, he never really felt…beautiful, or whatever. So some of those childhood feelings have lingered and it’s a little surreal to think that both Geno and Anna—who could honestly be models, in Sid’s humble opinion—are expressing their desire so clearly.

“We think, since I know Anna and you don’t, we have sex, and you watch. Or jerk off. Or whatever you want.”

“Oh,” Sid says again. “That also sounds…really nice.”

Geno smiles. “Good,” He says. Anna pats his knee again. Sid is suddenly hyper aware of how close they are.

“Um…did you have a plan? For this? Or just, like, whenever?” Geno snorts, and Sid is sure he’s about to get chirped again but instead he repeats the question to Anna, who grins at them with all her teeth. She gets up, stretches until her back pops, and the saunters away. Her hips wild, and she twists back to them when she’s at the doorframe of the living room. Her voice is thick and slow and Sid can feel the heat travel all the way up his chest.

“She say’s she’s tired. What we think, moving to country good fun? Ha ha, she say, we crazy. She let us know.” Geno translates in a monotone.

With that, Anna leaves with one final smirk for both of them, and Geno and Sid are left staring at each other.

“I should go,” Sid says. “And pack.”

“Yes, yes, go, go, go.” Geno practically runs him out of the house, giving him a quick peck before Sid walks to his car, shutting the door after Sid makes it down the driveway. Just like always. It makes Sid feel good. Things are changing, but—they’re also staying the same.

When Sid gets home, he realizes he doesn’t have much that he wants to take to Geno’s. He doesn’t need furniture, and he’s not really attached too much in his house aside from his clothes, a few pictures, some other odds and ends that make up his everyday life.

Because it won’t take very long Sid figures it’s totally reasonable to jerk off before he packs. He closes his eyes and takes his time, imagining Anna and Geno together and kissing. When the tightness in his body becomes too much to contain, he thinks about Geno sucking him off while Anna watches and then—that’s it.

Then he get’s up, cleans himself, and gets to work. He’s moving tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Sexy times are coming next ;) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at halohalohalosong.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've felt some, or a lot, of hesitance about posting the rest of this fic. If you want to talk with me about it, i'm on tumblr. But at the end of the day, I've decided to post it. I put a lot of effort into it, and I don't know. It seems weird to just...throw it away. We've gotten to the NSFW bits, too, so I hope people are able to enjoy it! Have a safe new year everyone :)

Despite Anna’s reassuring smiles and Geno’s soothing back rubs, Sid still finds the change in routine difficult to deal with. They’re also in the middle of the season, with playoffs lurking on the horizon, and the team knows it. They’re still playing well, but not stellar—they’ll have to really start clicking if they want to dominate their division this year. But even with the change in his living environment and the worry about hockey that can be all consuming, Geno’s obviously overjoyed that Sid has moved in, and that helps. The first day when he’d brought his things—just the one suitcase--Geno had slapped him on the back so hard Sid felt it in the back of his skull. Then he gave him a hard time about his singular suitcase while he fixed the three of them a feast for a dozen people, with Anna sitting there, asking questions in Russian, her sharp eyes tracking Sid’s movements.

But it’s all seeming like too much when Sid comes home from optional skate one afternoon. Geno had stayed to talk with one of their rookies, who had come over from the KHL the last year, leaving Sid to stew alone in his car. Practice hadn’t gone well, and Sid can feel the frustration warming in his body and threatning to spill over. So he goes home, eats a sandwhich over the sink, grabs his laptop and his notepad, and sets out to review some tape from their last game. He’s just starting his third page of notes when a hand falls on his shoulder.

“Sid.” It’s Anna. Her brows are creased. “Time?” She asks him.

“Um…” He looks at his watch. “3:15,” he tells her, pointing at his wrist. She doesn’t go away, though, and Sid frowns.

“No, Sid.” She shakes her head, repeating, “Time? You?”

Sid stares at her for a minute, and then wagers, “I…awhile? I don’t know.” He rubs a hand over his face. “It’s fine. Geno will be home soon.” He points around the room, hoping she’ll pick up some words and let him finish the tape in peace.

“Go,” Anna tells him, shaking her head, and she tugs at his arm. Logically, Sid knows he doesn’t have to, but he would hate to seem rude, and he can’t really explain the situation in a polite way with their language barrier. Anna pushes him into one of Geno’s spare rooms, which Sid has never spent much time in before. It’s practically empty—Geno really did buy too big of a house. There’s a couch and a table, and a big window with a long blue curtain that’s blocking out the winter light. The pristine white carpet is soft under Sid’s feet. Anna has him sit down, leaves the room, and comes back in with a book and a bottle of water. She hands the water to Sid, and then sits beside him to read. Sid blinks, unsure of what to do. His laptop is in the other room and he gets the feeling that it wouldn’t fly to go get it. He finally pulls his phone out of his pocket and lays on his stomach to help allievate some of the tension from his back. He was probably hunched over his laptop for too long, and he sighs as he settles into the soft carpet. Anna touches his shoulder, shifting over so he can feel the heat of her body next to his. She asks him something that of course he can’t understand, and then she stops, seeming frustrated. She flips her hair over her shoulder and reaches for Sid’s phone. He watches as she types something into his phone, then hands it to him.

“Is your shoulder hurt?” He reads aloud, then he shakes his head, “No. It’s just sore. Hockey practice.” He types as much into the translator and then hands it back. Anna nods as she reads before she types something back to him.

“I can touch if you want,” Sid reads. He swallows. This is probably fine, right? Part of the whole getting to know your boyfriend’s other significant other deal. No problem. She’s looking at him with those eyes of hers, which Sid decides are a sort of dark, sea-glass blue. Anna smiles a bit, and Sid tries to relax his body to the floor, turning so his check is on the carpet again. He feels Anna shift again, and kneel next to him, and then her hands are on his back. They’re smaller than Geno’s, and he can feel her thin fingers pressing into his tense muscles. He shivers a little when her thumb finds a knot in her back.

“Yes?” She asks him, her fingers stopping their movement.

Sid nods, his face still pressed into the carpet. “Yes,” he repeats back to her. Anna’s hands resume their journey and Sid can feel his body unwinding from the touch. He’s surprised when he hears Geno’s voice at the doorway.

“Privyet, Anna, Hello Sid,” he greets them. Sid looks up at Geno muzzily. It’s darker in the room, now.

“Hey, G. How was your meeting?”

“Good.” Geno smiles. “I like this rookie. He cute. Fun.”

Sid glares a little at him, and then moves to get up. “No,No,” Geno puts his hands up. “I go get dinner. Stay. Both of you stay.” He rushes out of the room. Anna smiles at him, leaning back out of his space, and Sid rolls his neck around as he sits up.

“Thank you,” he tells her, and she nods at him as Geno comes bustling back into the room.

“Yes, yes, I have food. I get Chinese on way home, I think this be good, you know?”

“Has Anna had American cinese food before?” Sid asks Geno, and Geno rolls his eyes.

”No, Russian food best. She just eat beets and cabbage soup.”

Sid rolls his eyes back at him and they  all sit on the floor together, eating out of cartons.

“Aren’t you worried about the carpet in here?” Sid asks Geno.

Geno shakes his head. “Silly room,” he explains. “No reason for. We spill, I just get cleaned. Or get wood floor. Carpet not that nice anyway.”

Sid feels pretty dubious about that, but doesn’t say anything. Anna is looking around the room houghtfully, and Sid can’t help but feel hopeful. They feel closer to each other now. Sid got in some good tape review, they have time before the palyoffs. Maybe things will work out.

 

* * *

 

 

Things go to shit immediately after that. He barely sees Anna, which feels weird. He notices she's spending a lot of time in Geno's spare rooms, but he doesn't really have the energy to investigate.  He comes home from roadies or home games completely spent, and basically falls directly into bed. The media seems especially vexing, asking him the same questions over and over. And of course he just has to smile tightly and keep going, and keep hoping and hoping, just like every year. Taylor keeps texting him for details on his personal life, and while he appreciates her, he really doesn’t want to analyze what seems to be working, much less talk about it. He’s gone three games without netting a goal or an assist, and of course he feels like shit about it.

Then one night they loose to the Capitals in overtime, and as Sid is sitting in his car, he realizes he can’t go home. It’s weird to think that he’s readjusted to thinking of Geno’s as home, but he has. Instead he returns to the house that is technically his, but that he hasn’t been to in over a month. It’s freezing but he tells himself it’s better to sit there, waiting for the heat to kick in and making some pasta he has in the cupboards, then returning to the warmth of Geno’s house and the sound of Anna’s pittering feet. He has a missed call from Geno but he turns his phone off, already knowing there'll be hell to pay tomorrow.

 He gets up extra early that morning to ensure he's the first one there at practice, already in his gear and sweating by the time the others arrive. Geno doesn’t say anything to him on the ice but as practice wraps up, Geno finds him.

“Come home,” is all he says, not a question. “Anna miss.”

He walks away before Sid can respond. Sid doesn’t go home right away, mostly because that frustration is still tight under his skin and he knows it’s not fair to take it out on Geno or Anna, and also because Flower promises him curly fries.

“You need to take it easy, Sid,” Flower tells him as they scarf down greasy goodness in a parking lot in Sid’s car. Sid snorts. He doesn’t get to take it easy.

“I’m serious, Sid,” Flower presses on, “You’re not a whole team. You’re just one guy. A really good guy, but. Still. We’re all trying hard. Of course we are. But you can’t carry a whole roster on your own.”

Sid nods and looks at his steering wheel. He hears the same thing from Mario, from his Mom, there’s probably even a text from Taylor saying the same thing, but. After a while of hearing it that way it starts to feel like garbage, just like everything else.

“Thanks, Flower,” he says, and Flower just sighs like he knows he’s getting bullshitted. But he mercifully leaves it alone, stealing a few of Sid’s fries and changing the subject over to Estelle, which makes Sid’s chest go warm, because Flower only uses his daughter as a blatant subject change when he knows Sid needs to hear stories about cute kids, just like he occasionally needs to eat some fries in a parking lot.

He's feeling better by the time he gets home, and when he finds Geno in the kitchen, Sid cuts Geno off before he can start.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says. “I know it’s a lot. It’s a busy time of year, and a lot is happening. It is for everyone.”

Geno scrunches his nose up. “Media voice, Sid,” he says, and Sid has to agree. Then Geno swallows.

“Before you come home, Anna and I were talking, and we wonder if, you maybe wanted. Wanted to do something fun.” he stops talking, cheeks heating as he looks at Sid.

Sid feels his stomach drop. “Yeah?” he asks, his voice coming out soft.

Geno smirks. “You want?” He asks, and Sid thinks about what his other option for the rest of the afternoon is, which is just napping and then watching more of that stupid tape. He nods.

Geno pretends to asses him for a moment and then tells him, “You need a break.”

Sid sighs. “Yeah,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. “Lots of people have been saying that to me recently.”

“Come on.” Geno leads him to the bedroom. Anna is waiting for them, on her knees, and Sid has to swallow. Geno’s hand is warm around Sid’s own, and Sid feels like his brain is taking everything in snapshots—Anna on the bed, sitting on her heels, Geno’s room, which is so familiar to Sid now, his usual sheets that probably smell like the detergent he likes. Anna is wearing underwear, some lacy ones in a dark maroon color, and a tank top. Without a bra. So Sid can totally see her nipples. And he probably shouldn’t…just be staring.

“I like your, it’s a nice color,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. He wants to hit himself in the face. Maybe he should just leave. They’re both too pretty for him. He’s not supposed to be here. He could maybe go get drunk and fantasize but…he’s not sure he deserves the reality of this. Geno squeezes his hand and smiles at him gently.

“Sid, never have to do,” Geno tells him, and Sid knows. He could walk out now and feel a little bad about it, and Geno and Anna could still have sex and he would just jerk off. It would be a win-win for all parties involved, sort of.

Sid shakes his head. “No, I’m. I’m ok, I just. You’re both very,” he gestures with his free hand, “Pretty? And it’s all a little much. In a good way!” He assures Geno, squeezing his hand back. “In a good way. For me, obviously. Um. Hopefully for you…or hopefully it’s fine for you too.”

Geno’s looking at him in that way when Sid’s said something a little too fast in English that he feels is worth his time to dissect, but Sid is pretty sure Geno understood the words he just said.

“Ok.” Sid swallows again, looking at the floor. “Where do you want me?”

From the bed, Anna starts to laugh, and Sid looks up. She doesn’t look like she’s laughing at him, with her hands covering her face, red creeping up her chest and to the bits of her face he can see. Still, Sid’s been laughed at before and usually it doesn’t bode well pre-sexual intercourse. She looks at Sid and then holds her hands out as if to say, _wait_ , and then she says something to Geno. Geno is rubbing his temple with his free hand.

“I know, I know,” he says. “Sid, you very sexy guy. We both…is why Anna laugh. Will be good time, no? For us, too. We worry might not be good time for Sid.”

“Oh,” Sid says, not quite understanding. “But I’m just…going to sit here?”

“Could jerk off, “ Geno says, shrugging. “But yes, sit. Here, I have chair.”

Sid feels odd in the chair Geno gets for him. It’s a regular dining table chair and he can feel his ass hang off the side of it. He squirms  a little and Anna says something that makes Geno reply, “Yes, but ass is best of all Canada, no?”

Anna throws her head back and laughs again as Sid narrows his eyes and whines out Geno’s name. He should have known. Geno turns to him and smirks, then asks, “Want lube?”

Sid swallows. Ok, this is. This is happening now.

“No,” Is all he can say and Geno nods. He walks in front of Sid and kneels in front of him.

“Love,” he says softly, almost as though Anna can’t hear them, and Sid nods at the breath at his forehead.

“Yeah, me too.” Geno gives him a chaste kiss and then goes to the bed, where Anna is still waiting, her hands on her knees. She rises up to meet Geno is a sinuous movement, and Geno kisses her for a moment before pressing his body closer, laying on top of her and kissing her some more. They kiss for a while, and Sid sits with his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do. Anna stretches her hands above her head, obviously relaxed from the kissing, and Sid blushes. She seems so content with Geno on her, which is totally understandable.

She presses her fingers into Geno’s side and wiggles under him, muttering something, and Geno lets her leverage her body on top of his, kissing him some more. Anna sighs into his mouth and Geno cups her jaw to bring her closer. Sid can feel his heart pick up—Anna is definitely grinding into Geno’s stomach a little now, probably getting wet. Geno’s fingers play with the waist band of Anna’s underwear before getting sidetracked by slipping his hands up her shirt to press her nipples. Anna swats his hand away and grinds down harder, then leans back and braces her arms on his legs.

_Geno really has the longest legs_ , Sid thinks, and then feels his cheeks get even warmer.

 Geno gets the message and he begins to rub at her clit through her underwear, and Anna sighs out, “Soft.” Geno murmurs something back before lightening the movement of his fingers.

Anna scoots back so she’s sitting on his knees and sticks her hand into his boxers, and then it’s Geno’s turn to sigh. She gives him a squeeze before she flips her hair over her shoulder, saying something that makes Geno still. He narrows her eyes at her and repeats the question, and when she nods, Geno swallows shakily.

“Da, da, da,” he tells her, lunging up to kiss her, and Sid watches her smile grow against his lips. Anna whispers something against them that has Geno shivering, wrapping his arms around her-his long goddamn arms, all of Geno is so long it seems—and then going for her neck. Anna pushes his head away and Geno groans before flopping back. She pats his stomach and gets up, going to his bedside drawer to get something.

“Sid," Geno swallows heavily, and arm flung over his eyes, “Anna want—Anna want fuck me. Ok?”

He finally looks at Sid. Anna is standing above him, lube and a thick dildo attached to a strap-on in her hands.

“Yeah,” Sid says, his voice coming out soft and reverent. “Of course it’s Ok, G,” and Geno groans again.

Anna smiles and peels Geno’s underwear off, propping Geno’s legs up and pushing them open. It’s a sight. Sid feels his heart beat in his throat in anticipation as Anna coats her fingers with lube before she begins to finger Geno open. They trade off fingering Geno so Anna can kiss him, and then again so Anna can get her nipples in Geno’s mouth, which he sucks at enthusiastically. Anna’s body is turning red all over, sweat gathering at her hairline, her blue eyes totally focused on Geno, her face sharp, her teeth biting into her lower lip.

“Now, Anna, ready, _please_.”

Anna smiles, then, and peels her shirt off along with her underwear. She whispers to Geno, and Geno groans, getting up and putting his face on the bed with his ass up in the air, presenting to her.

But Anna just continues to finger him while Geno groans out strings of Russian into the sheets. Sid knows that tone of voice, and he’s pretty sure that Anna’s getting cursed at.

“Good,” she tells him finally, and Sid notices the way that both he and Geno shiver at her voice.

When Anna finally pushes in to him, Geno gasps and lifts up on all fours. Geno is not small—he is a pro athlete, after all, and for moment Sid wonders hysterically how in the world Anna's slight frame is going to fuck this man. He supposes he's going to be lucky enough to find out. 

She starts slow, tortuously pumping her hips and running her hands up and down Geno’s back, whispering ‘good’ over and over again. When she's decided she’s had ready she starts to fuck Geno in earnest, her hands leaving white marks on Geno’s hips. Geno is still groaning loudly in the way that he does when he’s getting fucked in a way he really likes and Sid can’t quite process how good this is—he’s watching a profile of Anna fuck Geno, the sweat crawling down both of their backs now, hair sticking to their napes.

Anna is breathing heavily now, grunting as she slams into Geno. She wraps a hand around Geno’s dick, and after a few moments, Geno comes. Anna keeps fucking him until he’s totally soft, and even then she comes to a stop slowly, not all at once. She goes back to stroking Geno’s back as they both breath heavily for a moment before pulling out and pushing Geno down onto his stomach as she tears off the strap on.

Her underwear are still on, and Sid wonders if he's just imaging that they’re a different color—she’s obviously soaking now. She grinds down on Geno’s asscheecks for just a few moments before she groans breathily and comes, her legs shaking and her fingers kneading into Geno’s upper back. After a moment, she crawls off of Geno and Geno sits up to kiss her some more.

Sid is so absorbed in them both it takes him a moment to realize that they’re both looking at him expectantly.

“Sid?” Geno asks. “Want come?”

It’s asked neutrally, and Sid recognizes it as an offer, a choice, and an out all at once. He could shake his head, he could leave the room and jerk himself off, or even have Geno do it.  But imagining himself get up—which he’s not even sure he could do at this point—walk down the dark hallway to his room to jerk off by himself is so off-putting in the warmth of the room, which smells like sweat, sex, and all three of them.

Instead, Sid just bites his lip and reaches for his shorts. Geno bites his lip in return, which is a good sign, and Anna just smiles, so Sid keeps going. He decides it’s probably best to at least pull his dick out. He’s not sure what the protocol is here. It seems like it would be rude to just do it under his pants when they basically enacted a live porno in front of him—

“Sid.” Geno says. “Think too much.”

Sid nods and pulls his dick out , which is hot and heavy in his hands, and sighs as he tightens his callused palm. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, but he can feel their eyes on him. He blushes, which is fine, they’ll probably just think it’s sex exertion or whatever. He can’t help the groan that escapes him and he bites his lip, his pleasure wracking through him.

After he comes and cracks open his eyes, he starts to get hot all over again. Geno is watching him with glazed eyes but Anna has her hands down her pants again, slowly rubbing herself off. She comes again when she finds Sid’s eyes on her, and then puts her hand in Geno’s mouth, which he sucks with great devotion.

Sid laughs, he can’t help it. This is just too good. This has to be—a joke, or something. He gets up, his legs shaky like he suspected they would be, unsure of what to do. He should probably go down that dark hallway now, or whatever. But Geno reaches his hand out and so Sid gravitates towards the bed. Geno kisses his forehead, just like he did before they all started, and Sid turns to Anna and smiles. She’s sweaty and damp, and the mascara that she had on before has creased under her eyes. Sid can't help but feel incredibly grateful and also  fond. She did so well, and she let him be a part of something really special. Sid puts his hand on his lips, then motions towards her. Anna’s eyes widen, and then she nods. Sid leans forward a bit a presses a kiss to her forehead, just like Geno did for him.

Anna repeats the motion for Sid, and then with great flair does the same for Geno, who squawks at her, making Sid laugh. Geno wiggles his eyebrows at him and finds Anna’s mouth, making overly-fake sex noises. Anna reciprocates, and Sid quips, “God you two are impossible,” before rolling away from them to the far side of the bed. Geno pats his leg and then gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Sid and Anna alone, comfortably silent. 

When Geno comes back, Anna gets up to do the same and Geno pokes him in the side.

“Sid,” he says, “should brush teeth.”

“Mmmm.” Sid says.

“Sid,” Geno says again, and Sid can hear Anna say something near his head, but he falls asleep before Geno can chirp him any more.


	4. Chapter 4

After, Sid feels like he thinks about it all the time. It was easier, in a way, before that night, because Sid could compartamentalize a little better. Geno his boyfriend, Anna Geno’s girlfriend, two separate people to Sid. But now every time Anna walks into a room and tosses her hair over her shoulder, or stretches her arms above her head, or smiles, Sid thinks about that night. It also doesn’t help that now that they’ve been living together for awhile, they’ve gotten pretty domestic. They strip in front of each other in the mornings and before bed, they eat off each other’s plates. Anna asks him about Taylor when Sid gets off the phone with her, just like Sid always asks who called for Anna when he hears her speaking on the phone in her rapid Russian. Sid pieces together more bits of Anna’s life this way--her job as a television hostess she left in Russia, her study of psychology, her love for art.

Geno has also started to pee with his bathroom door open in the room where he and Anna usually sleep, which Sid knows because he sometimes sleeps there also. Which is weird but also—very nice. Sid likes sleeping there. At first he thought it would be akward, that he would have to have a reason, like sex, to stay in their bed. But it's easy, and Geno usually falls asleep in the middle while Sid is still reading and Anna is still taping away on her phone. They move around each other in a way that is comfortable now, and Sid doesn’t quite know what to make of it. It’s all very nice but he feels like he’s stuck is stasis somehow, which is frustrating, because he doesn’t know quite how to say _this is probably the most wonderful living arrangement I’ve ever had and you’re both very attractive but something just isn’t right here_. So he doesn’t say anything.

The other thing that starts to happen to Sid as he spends more time around Anna is that he realizes he wants her, too. He knew she was beautiful when he first met her. But unlike Geno, Sid doesn’t feel attraction istantley. But being around Anna more has made him notice things about her more—the length of her legs, the piercing blue of her eyes, the pout of her lips, her hair. He has a fixation about her hair. He really wants to run his hands through it, like he does with Geno’s, because he thinks it would feel different. He wants her on top of him, so he can run his hands along her ass. He wants him to kiss his cheek, so he can feel the soft press of her lips. He wants a lot of things. And he should probably be more focused on his job.

They do end up making it into their playoff division and they have almost a full week until their first playoff game against the Rangers. It should be nice, but it just makes Sid’s skin itch. Waiting is the worst. As his irritation and anxiety builds, he can feel Geno looking at him, and hear him murmuring to Anna.

“What?” Sid snaps at them when it's especially obvious they’re talking about him. “You guys can just tell me, whatever.”

Geno shakes his head and sighs. “Just a little worried, Sid. You always nervous now.”

“It’s playoffs, G.” He says, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. “Everyone’s a little bit nervous.”

“Sid.” It’s Anna this time. “Calm.” It’s honestly not fair when it’s two against one, and they know it. He throws he hands up in the air.

“Whatever! That’s easy for you both to say! You don’t even work! And you—" he points a finger at Geno, who is looking at him with that calm face he makes when he knows he needs to hold it together because Sid is loosing it—“You should be nervous! If you’re not, get your head out of your ass and get it together. It’s not time to fuck around with our feelings now, or whatever.”

Sid feels his stomach drop and decides it's best not to look at them for a while, and retreats to his room where he can sulk. It’s obvious he hasn’t been in here for awhile, which depresses him more. It might just be his imagination, but it feels colder in here. It’s a rest day, so he lets himself fall asleep for a while. Later, he's woken by a knock on the door.

“Sid?” It’s Anna’s voice. “Dinner.”

“Coming.” Sid answers. He feels awful. He knows he has to apologize but he’s not quite sure how. Just stating you're a giant asshole usually doesn't cut it if all the parties involved already know that's true. He emerges to find Anna still there, waiting for him. She gives him a little smile and leads him to the table, which Geno has already set.  Geno serves them all and they eat in relative silence.

“I’m sorry,” Sid says after they’re mostly done. “That was really uncalled for. On my end. But, um. I’m not saying that was good, or that I should do that again, but I usually get this way during playoffs.” He looks at Geno for confirmation, who nods. “Yeah, so. You know. I’m kind of always an asshole from April to—whenever.” He feels the nerves come back and looks at his plate. “Sorry.”

“I tell Anna this,” Geno says, and Sid finds his face, which is considering. “I tell her Sid nerve very bad this time, this year, especially. Too much on shoulders. Not Captain of everything, you kow. But have to be on ice.” Geno sighs. “Have more words in Russian.”

“No I get it, G. Thanks.” At least Anna got a heads up.

“I used work.” Anna says. “You know, both know. I work television. Important job. Work long hours too. Here, not so much. Is not easy. Glad I not in Russia, but miss, too, sometimes.”

Sid feels his heart clench. “Anna,” he reaches for her hand. “I’m so sorry. That was really mean of me. I know, you’ve told me how hard you worked. And I saw your clips, your work, you were really good.” Sid finds her eyes. Unlike Geno’s, which are warm and brown, Anna’s clear blue ones are a little harder to stare down. “I’m sorry. You deserve better.” Anna nods, licking her lips.

“Not say again.”

“I won’t.” Sid says. “I’m so sorry.” Anna withdraws her hand and nods, and Sid feels his heart drop. He looks at Geno who nods, like all is good and solved, and feels terrible.

“So, Sid, what do?” Geno says.

“About what?”

“You,” Anna says, patting Sid’s shoulder and getting up from the table to dump her plate in the sink.

“Me what?”

“Not good, Sid,” Geno shakes his head. “More than usual. Get like this sometimes, too much stress. Need to do something, or you go into playoffs mess, and drive both us crazy.”

Sid knows he can push through to playoffs, mental health me damned, but he doesn’t say that out loud. “Yeah. That wouldn’t be good, huh.”

Geno snorts. “We’re worried about you,” he emphasizes.

“Oh.” Sid says, the pieces settling in place. All the long looks, all the whispers. They were worried about him.

“Talk, think, what need,” Anna returns, pointing to herself and Geno. She's poured herself a glass of wine and has retrieved one of the Tupperware containers from the fridge.

“I don’t know,” Sid says, and means it. “It’s not like…it can go away. And it’s not going to get easier. Not with playoffs starting. I’m just so worried, about, well. Everything, I guess.” Before he realizes it, he’s talked out, which might be a first for him. “Thanks,” he says, when he's done. “That felt good.”

“Talking not make better,” Geno says.

“Yeah,” Sid nods. “but it helped a little.” He looks up from the table to see Anna is eating cake from her fingers.

“What?" She says. “I’m no diet.”

Sid groans and puts his head in his hands while Geno laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

Sid still feels guilty and goes to bed in his own room that night, trying not to focus too much on how much he misses the heat of both Anna and Geno beside him. He wakes up the next morning with Geno’s warm weight on him. Groaning, he runs his hands over Geno’s muscled arms.

“What?” He sighs. He doesn’t have to be out for another few hours.

“Sid!” Geno sounds much to awake.

“Am I…What is happening right now? Why are you so awake? This is not like you. Are you sick?” He reaches up to put her hand on Geno’s forehead.

“Sid,” Geno whines, batting Sid’s hand away. “Think! About you. Need things to feel better, you know? Food, we eat. Talk, about feelings. Exercise, work out helps you too. Helps me too! Very good. We do all this. But remember last time you stressed? We have sex!”

Sid squints at him. “What now?”

“Sex! Sex today!” Geno is basically jumping up and down and Sid digs his fingers into his arms. “We eat, you work out, then sex! We talk yesterday, but can talk today too if want. If not, Ok too. Ok? I give you 10 minutes. Then pancakes.” Geno jumps off him after pressing an exaggerated smack of a kiss to his forehead, and Sid lays in bed, blinking at the ceiling for a minute, feeling a little behind. When he makes his way to the kitchen, Geno is already flipping pancakes. 

“Anna still sleep,” he says to Sid over his shoulder. “Need rest.” He winks at Sid outrageously and then pats his ass on his way to the cupboard to get some syrup.

“Did you have a plan?” Sid asks.

“Tell you, you no listen. Pancakes, work out, then sex.”

“Yeah, but, like, did you have a plan, for the sex? Did you and Anna talk about it?”

“Oh, we talk,” Geno smirks. “We talk so long.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Sid says, but heat begins to pool in his belly anyway. He's starts working on the pancakes Geno puts in front of him when Anna wanders in, wearing a large T-shirt that looks like Geno’s and a pair of Sid’s boxers.

“Those are mine,” Sid says before he can stop himself.

Anna just shrugs, pouring her coffee. “On floor. Want?”

“No, no, you can wear them, of course.”

Geno smirks at him when Anna’s back is turned and Sid makes a face. “You’re so immature,” He tells him, and Anna comes over to cup Sid’s face in her hand, which is warm from her coffee cup.

“Sid most mature,” She tells them, “and best. Best hockey, best Canadian, best rules, best ass.”

“I don’t think he’ll agree with you about the hockey,” Sid says, but when he looks to Geno, his is only nodding vigorously.

“Yes. Best ass,” he says.

“Ok, thanks for the pancakes, G. I’m gonna go so I’m not late.”

"He leave thirty minutes early, say so he won’t be late, makes no sense.”

“You’re _always_ late, G.”

“You always early! Too early! Could eat more pancakes! Sid!”

Geno calls after him but Sid decides not to engage.

 

On his way to his workout, Sid finds he can't not think about Geno's proposition. _Maybe I just need to get on a bike for a bit_ , he tells himself, but he finds himself thinking about it during his workout as well.

“You Ok, Bud?” Tanger asks him when Sid drops some weights on the ground. “You seem a little distant.”

“Just spring nerves,” he says, and Tanger nods sympathetically. 

"I got you, man. Wanna jog with me for a bit?" 

Sid does, but nothing really takes his mind off of it, and the buzz beneath his skin that Sid thought was impossibly distracting only grows the closer he gets to home. 

When he gets in the house, it's quiet. Sid finds Geno and Anna waiting for him in Geno's bedroom, and when he enters, they look up and smile at him. He feels himself flush all over and then steels himself with a deep breath. 

“Ok, what’s the game plan here?” Sid asks, because whether it's going into Round 1 or trying to figure out his next three way, Sid needs the play to be planned out for him.

“I’m think,” Geno says and then stops. “Ok, so we not really talk, but. Anna not get much, you know? I’m think Anna needs some.”

Sid squints at Geno. “I eat out?” Geno proposes, like Sid is being slow.

“Oh,” Sid says, and his heart rate picks up. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. Anna?”

Anna is looking at both of them a little skeptically. “You want?” She asks, and Geno and Sid both say yes so quickly that Anna blushes, which is lovely.

She shrugs and peels off her shirt but leaves her boxers on and then smirks at Sid. _Busted_ , he thinks as Anna scoots closer to Geno and kisses him.

Geno lays her out on her back and kisses her until Anna starts to push at his head, groaning.

"Zhenya,” she says. Her lips are red and slick and her breasts are flushed with pleasure and Sid has just been watching, which is just not enough.

“Wait,” he says, and they both stop and look at him. For a moment, he wishes he had just kept his mouth shut. “Can I...too?”

Anna groans and whispers out a “Yes,” at the same time Geno reaches for him, so Sid goes, sharing the space with Geno between Anna’s legs. Instead of making room for him, Sid finds he has to fight for his space, and it’s like a play on the ice, with Geno pushing him to be his very best.

Geno peels off Anna's  boxers off and rubs her clit with his thumb and looks to Sid, just like he’s waiting for the next play. Sid shrugs.

“Skate, skate,” he jokes and Geno laughs, finally spreading Anna’s legs wider to accommodate the both of them. Geno lowers his head and begins to lick her, and Anna bites her lip. Sid just watches for a moment until Anna’s eyes slide shut, and then he gives her another moment as Geno starts to suck at her labia slowly and methodically.

He lowers his head and breathes in the smell of her, then goes to lick. Geno is sucking, so Sid figures he might as well add a little variety. Anna groans so Sid keeps doing what he’s doing—licking her up and down as Geno sucks. When Geno begins to move a little faster, Sid does too, and the wet sounds that they’re making against Anna’s cunt drive Sid to do more, right now, to be the best they can be. When Geno pushes him off so he can taste more of her Sid pushes right back so he can get back to licking. Geno groans and grinds his face into her, and Sid can feel one of Anna’s hands on the back of his head. Her other must be on Geno’s, and he finds he likes the image of it.

Geno comes off with a wet sound and Anna shivers as he asks against her, out of breath, “Anna. Want come?” Sid hadn’t even noticed that she’d been close, so absorbed with the task at hand. Anna whispers something in Russian and Geno nods, pushing his hands under her ass and lifting her up in one swift moment, and then lying on his back and bringing her cunt to hover right over this mouth.

"Sid," he says, still holding Anna up, who groans when Geno’s breath hits her, “from behind, yeah?"

"Fingers?" Sid asks, and Geno looks to Anna. Anna nods, and then Geno brings her down to his mouth. Anna groans and leans forward, and Sid traces his fingers over her hole. She’s wet and opening around his thumb as Geno continues to work on her.

“Anna,” Sid says, hushed, “how many fingers?” Geno kisses her cunt and lifts Anna up by the hips so he can clearly repeat the question himself in Russian. Anna says something that makes Geno laugh.

“She say why stop, and,” Anna groans as Geno gets distracted with tasting her again, “Hmmm. She say she like big. Lots fingers.”

“I can do that,” Sid murmers, working his thumb deeper into her and pulling down. He circles his thumb around for awhile, until he starts to make wet sounds and he figures she wants more. So he adds another finger, and smiles when she groans after he curls them. Geno hums beneath her and Anna gasps, so Sid figures he can really get to work—pumping two fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. He’s got three fingers in her when she starts to pant in earnest, and Sid can tell she’s so close.

“Geno,” he says, and Geno starts to move his whole face, Anna crying out. Sid waits for a moment, and then, slowly, strentches his fingers inside her. Anna groans, and he can feel her clench around him.

“Shit,” he breathes. He keeps his fingers in but stops moving, and Geno keeps sucking until Anna flops off of him and on to her back. Geno folds over her and kisses her, and Sid blushes because he knows she groans because she can taste herself. Sid lies on the other side of her and strokes her leg with his hand, and Geno moves over so Sid can gently kiss the side of her neck. Anna sighs into them both, and Sid is so focused on the smooth skin of Anna’s neck that he jumps when he feels Geno’s hand reach down his boxers.

“Ok, Sid?” Geno asks. He’s not kissing Anna anymore.

“Anna?” Sid asks, and Anna just nods, then motions to Sid. Kissing Anna is wonderful. Her mouth is warm and soft and Sid shivers when he tastes traces of Geno there. Then Geno’s hand is on his dick, which isn’t bad, either. It doesn’t take long for him to come, and Anna groans when he goes to return the favor for Geno, who takes over the duty of kissing Anna. Sid finds he can multitask, playing with Geno’s dick and nuzzling Anna’s neck at the same time, which is honestly perfection.

After, there’s a moment where they’re all just coming down. Sid doesn’t know what to do, or say. If it was the other night, he’d suggest bed, but it’s still the afternoon. He doesn’t want to say anything that will cheapen the moment, but the action is obviously over, and none of them are making to sleep.

“What now?” he asks, and wants to pinch himself for it. Geno groans, but not in a sexy way.

“Sid,” he says, “Settle. You just come. Why you go off and do something, now?”

Sid laughs, a little nervously. “No, I just…what do you guys want to do?” Anna looks up at him and her eyes are warm, if a little cloudy.

“Together,” she just says, and Sid swallows and nods.

Geno takes another look at them totally sacked out and decides, “TV. Just sit.”

So Geno finishes undressing, which he never did, and Sid takes his gross boxers off, and places a blanket around Anna’s shoulders, grabbing one for himself and Geno as they make their way down to the living room. They find a cooking show that Sid loves because he can judge other people for being weird about their competitive superstitions and point it out to Geno. Mostly they're quiet, wrapped in their blankets and cuddled together on the couch. Geno gets up at some point to make tea, and Sid finds himself being lulled.

 “Anya.” Anna says at some point, and Sid blinks.

“What?” he says, his voice cracking.

“Anya.” Anna points to herself, and then to Geno. “Zhenya,” she says, and then, “Anya,” she points to herself.

“Russian have nicknames, familiar names, for family, friends,” Geno explains.

Sid nods, “I just prefer Geno,” he says, and Geno smiles and nods.

“I know. We talk about. But Anya is form of Anna.”

“Oh.” Sid looks at Anna, wrapped up in her blankets. “Anya,” he says, "hey.” Anya smiles at him.

“Sid.” She says, and they stay there for a while, just enjoying themselves. 


End file.
